Неожиданная любовь (Unexpected Love)- The Continuation
by juebrainmiku
Summary: "I will get my revenge, Belikov, just you wait." "Oooohhh. Now you're calling me by my last name. Ahh! I'm in sooo much trouble!" "I promise, Belikov, I will come back and break your heart. Your heart will be mine, whether you want it to be... or not." She loved him. He broke her heart. She comes back, seeking revenge. Full summary inside.
1. Preface

Hi everyone! This is my first ever published story and since I'm new to this I asked to continue and finish someone else's story, lucky me this particular owner of the story I'm continuing gave me permission to complete the story so thank you to Cherryblossom2198! And if you haven't read this story continue on but if you have there are some slight changes. Disclaimer; Richelle Mead owns VA and the first six chapters and the plot line belong to Cherryblossom2198.

Full Summary

"You will regret this day, Belikov!" "I don't believe I will." "I will get my revenge, Belikov, just you wait." "Oooohhh. Now you're calling me by my last name. Ahh! I'm in sooo much trouble!" "I promise, Belikov, I will come back and break your heart. Your heart will be mine, whether you want it to be... or not." She loved him. He broke her heart. She comes back, seeking revenge.

Preface

Today was the big day! She had finally worked up the guts to confront him and ask him out.

He was under the ancient weeping willow, its long branches touching the ground, nearly hiding the old wooden seats that groan with even the slightest wind. He was sitting on the seats with the rest of the 'popular' kids, which consisted of both moroi and dhampirs, when his tanned face suddenly broke into a grin at something his friend, Adrian Ivashkov said. His deep brown eyes sparkled excitedly and the wiry muscles rippled under his tight grey t-shirt.

Dimitri Belikov was a dhampirs who was an awesome fighter but also a womanizer with an ego the size of mars. His long shaggy brown hair fell into his stunning brown eyes that made girls melt. His long tanned body relaxed as he sat with his friends. Every now and then when he smiled you could see his pearly whites flash. He was the kind of guy every girl wanted but couldn't get and that every guy wished they could be.

Rose noticed all of this, as she walked across the grounds and towards him. Her long maroon hair in two greasy plaits, braces glinting in the sun. Her beautifully defined face covered in acne and all splotchy. She was so short that people often mistook her as a year four student when really she was in year seven. She was 'awkward socially' as Dimitri's friends said. Her pretty brown eyes glinted in anticipation as she made her way to Dimitri.

Everyone under the tree looked up when Rose came through the curtain of branches. All chatter ceased, all eyes turned to her and all thoughts were about her. All minds swirled around the one thought, 'how dare this rotten unpopular girl come to our area?' Who was she to come into an area that she wasn't even invited into?

Rose cleared her throat catching everyone's attention. "Um... well, I guess you're all wondering what a 'nerd' like me is doing here. First you need to understand something. You all know that my mum was a single mother, yes?" Everyone nodded in confirmation. "Well, ah... I met my dad today-"

Mia Rinaldi interrupted, her family was poor, and the only reason she was in the 'popular' group was because she was cold-hearted and was the best at spreading gossip in the whole school. "And your point is? You met your dad. Wow. Sooo interesting." She rolled her eyes and cackled with everyone.

Avery piped up. "I bet he isn't even a royal moroi or doesn't have any money. Just some poor guy that cleans toilets." Everyone cackled again.

Rose glared. When she spoke again it was in a sickly sweet tone. "Oh but honey, that's where your wrong. My dad isn't some servant who cleans toilets or cleans anything for that matter. You guys probably know him. His name is-" She was cut off by a deep, yet quiet, voice that sent chills up everyone's back.

"Rosemarie is quite right. I do not clean anything; my servants do it for me. My name is Ibrahim Mazur, I'm Rose's father." He stated. Everyone was gaping at the man who had just come through the long, soft branches of the willow tree. His brown hair, the same colour as Rose's, was long, nearly touching his shoulders, he had a black and blue pin stripped suit on with a bright, fluro green scarf around his neck and a single gold hoop in his left ear. As funny as he looked, no-one dared to laugh, smirk or even scoff at him. He had an air around him that just screamed dangerous- and filthy rich.

Everyone was silent until Rose scoffed. "What are you doing here Baba? I thought you were waiting in the car." Everyone's eyes widened when she said that. He seemed too scary to talk to like that.

He chuckled. "I was worried about you, Kizim. You were taking too long."

Rose rolled her eyes and spoke again. "I hadn't even been gone five minutes." She looked at him with a 'are you serious' look. "You're a worry wart." She said accusingly and lightly poked him in the ribs.

He chuckled again and then sighed. "I'll be waiting in the car, Kizim. Okay?" She smiled at her father and nodded. He smiled back at her and left.

"Holy shit." Avery muttered. Rose turned and glared at her.

"Have you got something to say? 'Cause you might as well come out and say it." She snarled.

Avery sat up straighter and turned her 'bitch' glare on Rose. "Yes. I do have something to say. Do you even know who that is?"

Rose rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yes. I know who that is. He is my father, isn't he?" Everyone nodded.

"Of course he is your father but do you know what he does?" Asked Adrian, speaking for the first time.

Rose sighed again. "Yes. He's a mobster, lawyer, trillionaire... whatever you want to call him. Because he probably is or was at one time." She rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and spoke again. "Any way, that's not why I came here. I came here to ask Dimitri something." She turned and looked Dimitri straight in the eyes. Dimitri looked a bit shocked.

"Why me?" Asked Dimitri, a confused look on his face. "What do you need to ask me?" Why would Rose, a girl that all he knew about was her dad was a very rich mobster and she was in some of his classes, want to ask him something?

Rose looked at him, her face soft and caring. "I need to know Dimitri. Have you ever loved me? Even a little bit? Or would you ever love me? I need to know before I leave. Have you? Or will you ever?"

Everyone was quiet for a while, shocked at first. But when it finally set in they all burst out laughing. Dimitri, the Dimitri Belikov, loving Rose Hathaway, the super loner who didn't have any friends? Seriously? Dimitri looked shocked at first but then started chortling with his friends.

Was she serious? How could he ever love anyone as ugly and friendless as her? He found it extremely funny.

"What?" Rose asked, her voice wavering because she was on the verge of tears. "Why are you laughing?" She asked, her voice getting stronger and angrier.

Dimitri stopped laughing and looked at her. "How can you think I would love anything as ugly as you?" he hissed, his voice deadly and cold. "You are so ugly no-one would ever love you. How can you look at yourself every morning in the mirror and actually think you are good looking? Your mum should have had an abortion or the doctors should have killed you at birth. You shouldn't be alive." He snarled at Rose, who had tears in her eyes when he was speaking. By now no-one was laughing.

She let out a soft whimper. "S-so you n-never l-l-loved me?" She asked her voice cracking and wavering from the tears threatening to fall and the hard lump stuck in her throat.

Dimitri laughed once, cold and harsh. "Loved you? Never. Never have, never will." He sneered, putting as much hate into that sentence as he could. Instead of making Rose cry, it made her eyes grow cold and hard, only anger showed through, the kind of anger that could kill.

She growled, low and fierce, sounding like a dog or a wolf that was very mad. "You will regret this day, Belikov!" She shrieked, her voice rising from all of the pent up fury.

Dimitri smirked. "I don't believe I will."

"I will get my revenge, Belikov, just you wait." She snarled her face red from anger, a sneer on her lips.

"Oooohhh. Now you're calling me by my last name. Ahh! I'm in sooo much trouble!" He sneered. All his friends laughed.

Rose growled again and an evil smirk came across her face. "I promise, Belikov, I will come back and break your heart. Your heart will be mine, whether you want it to be... or not." With that last creepy note she spun around and stormed off toward her dad's parked limo. Dimitri and his friends all jumped up and ran to see what was happening.

When the back window of the limo rolled down and both Mazurs' in the car glared at Dimitri. Abe looked pissed at the fact that his daughter's heart had just been broken and Rose just had a look of revenge on her face. It was obvious from the glare that Abe was giving Dimitri and his friends that he had heard what had happened. The limo drove off.

Abe hugged his daughter when the window was up and they were through the school gate. "Don't worry, Kizim. You will be back soon," His face hardened. "And that boy will regret breaking your heart."

"I will make sure I break his heart as much as he broke mine, Baba. Maybe even more. No-one and I mean no-one, messes with a Mazur." Rose promised her face hardening with hate at the thought of the guy who had just broken her heart.

Back at the school Adrian whistled. "Man, you are so dead. He has like thousands of millions of dollars. He could order one of his mobsters to kill you. Or pay your family money for them to give you to him so he can torture you. Like I said, you are sooo dead."

That was year seven... and this is modern day year twelve...

 **What a cliff! Once again I'd like to acknowledge this chapter and the next 5 are not written by me but by Cherryblossom2198. There are some slight changes such as spelling mistakes and terms by me so once again thanks so much Cherry for letting me continue your story.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Cooler than Me

**~Chapter 1~ Cooler than Me**

I hope you like this; but you probably won't; you think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades, just to hide your face and

You wear 'em around like your cooler than me.

You never say hey or remember my name,

It's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me.

 **Rose's POV**

Lissa and I sat in my room giggling at the video clip on my iPhone of Lilli Snite falling over her feet in English today. I caught it all because I knew it was going to happen. I had pretended to get something out of my bag when really I was tying her shoelaces together. We both snickered when she tried to grab something to stop from falling and ended up grabbing on to Dave's, the school nerd, pants, dacking him in the process. Leaving Dave with just a pair of 'Superman' boxers on, and Lilli falling face first into the ground. I had quickly pulled the string that untied her shoelaces when I went to help her up, pretending like I hadn't just tied her laces together or hadn't just videotaped the whole thing.

It had caused a lot of laughter from the whole class and Lilli getting in trouble. Huh. Karma's a bitch. She deserves that for peeking at my work in the maths exam any way. I rolled my eyes. I'm not dumb enough to leave my real test face up on my desk when I leave to go to the bathroom. It was a fake .

Lissa was laughing so hard she snorted, which made us laugh more.

I was the only dhampir at Suppleberry High, like Lissa was the only moroi. We were bonded when we were playing around the edge of a cliff and I slipped and fell to the bottom, dying on impact at the bottom. Lissa, being a spirit user, brought me back from the dead. Making me shadow kissed.

We met when I six; turns out she's my dad's god-daughter. Her parents and brother, Andree, died when she was little. Her dad and Andree were on their way home from football practice when they had a car accident, killing Andree and her dad instantly. Her mum couldn't sleep well after the crash and had to go on pills to stop the depression and help her sleep better. One night she took too many. Leaving Lissa in the world by herself. Until they found in her parents' wills that my dad was the god-father. She's been living with him since she was six. She wanted to stay at her old school, St Helda's, a school like Vlad's, because of her friends and cousins there. I was fine with it; I got to see her every holidays so it was all good. After I left St Vlad's on that terrible day, she promised me that she would come with me the day I went back to Vlad's. We've stuck together for years, I know everything about her, and Lissa knows everything about me. Including that prick Dimitri.

Lissa has long, straight pale blonde hair that goes to her waist, so pale it looks almost white. Her pale skin is flawless; her big, long-lashed jade green eyes look innocent yet have a dangerous glint to them. She has curves in all the right places and is a C cup, something rare among moroi girls. She's tall; I only come up to her eyes, while nearly everyone (the humans at our school) else only comes just under her jaw. She has pale pink lips and perfect straight teeth, plus scary looking fangs. Lissa is pretty much perfect at anything, school work, looking like a runaway super model, persuasive speeches and maths homework. Yep, perfect at anything except, sports. She's good at sport, just not perfect. Like moi.

Me? Well, I went from that awkward, shy little girl, into a tall, curvy charismatic young woman, or so my dad and Lissa say. My once fizzy hair has now grown into long maroon curls, which fall to my waist. My skin is flawless and has a tan that most girls would kill for. I'm a double D cup, something that is rare among dhampirs and human girls. I am perfect at sports (thanks to my guardian training). I have big, full pouty pink-red lips, big red-brown eyes, almost the same colour as my hair. Long lashes that girls would die for.

Lissa and I had a few things in common when it came to our looks; we both had high cheek bones, stunning smiles and perfectly shaped faces and bodies. We were stunningly beautiful.

When we stopped laughing we grinned at each other. Lilli had definitely deserved this. Next time she won't mess with us.

"YouTube? Or Facebook? Your pick, Liss." I told her, referring to the video. We always did this, put the embarrassing video on Facebook or YouTube, it was a tradition. We were the bitch twins. Kids at school who messed with us get pranked. And they're not little pranks like having a bucket of water above the door that falls when they walk in or putting red paint on their seat so when the sit down it stains their pants or skirts, making it look like they got bad PMS. No, these where much worst.

Lissa and I have been expelled from twelve schools, including two military schools. The reason most of the time is pranks. The prank we pulled at the first military school was we screamed fire, waking everyone up. With everyone running towards the 'safe zone', we snuck into the TNT area, where they kept the bombs and stuff. After I picked the locks we took a few sticks and went to the toilets. All us students had been begging and begging and begging for new toilets 'cause these stunk, literally like something had died in there. Now we were definitely going to get new toilets.

..o.O. Flash Back .O.o..

We smirked as we put a stick in each stall then lighted one and ran. Just as we reached the trees a few hundred meters away the first stick of TNT went off. Then the next and the next and the next. Soon all of the toilets were gone. A smouldering piles of debris all that's left. We grinned at each other and made our way to the 'safe zone' or in other words, the car park. On our way we stopped at the admin office. I pulled out a red bottle of spray paint and Liss pulled out a green bottle.

I wrote 'Take THAT! Bitches!' and Liss wrote 'So how 'bout those new toilets?' We grinned, hid the cans and continued on our way to the car park. We made sure we looked like we had just been in a war, sticks in our hair, mud on our hands, faces and knees, a few cuts and scratches here and there.

We stood at the back of the crowd of military students; waiting for our dorm room (more like prison room if you ask me) number to be called out. "174?" One of the teachers screeched. We shoved our way through to the front.

"Here." We said at the same time.

The teacher eyed us suspiciously. "What-" She was cut off by one of the on-campus guards.

"Someone blew up the toilets!" He yelled just as another guard rushed in.

"Someone graphitised the admin wall!" He yelled as well.

The principal's face hardened. "EVERYONE GET IN LINE! NOW! I WILL INTERVIEW YOU EACH, ONE AT A TIME! GET IN ORDER OF YOUR DORMS!" He yelled, a big purple vein popping out of his head because he was yelling so hard.

"Jeesh. We're going, we're going." I muttered. Lissa giggled. We stood in that god-damned line for nearly two hours before our dorm room number was called.

"174!" We stood up from our spot on the floor and rushed into the room. We were pointed to two chairs in the middle of the room. We sat down.

The principle, Mr Sharpe, stepped out from the shadows. "Vasillisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway, did you blow up the toilets or write the graffiti?" He snarled his face right in front of mine. He really needed to brush his teeth, bleh.

I smirked at him. "What if we did?" I asked my voice cold and hard, with a hint of amusement.

He growled.

Lissa and I giggled. "Yeah. What would happen to us if we did do it?"

He snarled. "You would get expelled."

We looked at each other. I nodded at her and she nodded back. We both turned to Mr Sharpe. We seriously hated it here, which was why we came up with this. "We did it." We both stated, pulling out the spray cans and the spare sticks of TNT.

He grew smug. "You are expelled. Now, what made you blow up the toilets?"

This time we smirked. "I felt like it." I said, with a bored tone of voice, checking my nails. Mr Sharpe clenched and un-clenched his jaw.

"You felt like it?" He growled. He turned to Lissa. "And what is your reason?"

Liss spoke up. "The toilets are gross and you wouldn't get us new toilets. So we blew them up so that you have to get us new toilets."

After a while he called two guards and told us that our car was waiting out the front and to take us out there. They grabbed us by the arm and dragged us out side. They stopped us in front of the students sitting on the ground waiting to be interviewed.

"I'm sure you have something to say to your fellow students girls." Snarled Lissa's guard, shoving her forward. My guard shoved me forward as well.

We smirked at everyone. I spoke first. "Guess what? You guys are gonna get new toilets."

Lissa spoke next. "No need to thank us." She said in a tone that meant that they did have to thank us.

Everyone cheered. Someone yelled out and asked what we wrote on the wall.

I laughed. "Of course you guys want to know that." I rolled my eyes. Everyone leaned forward, curious looks on their faces, even the teachers. "Well, I wrote 'Take THAT! Bitches!'"

Lissa giggled when everyone gasped. "I wrote 'How 'bout those new toilets?'"

Everyone laughed. Someone else piped up. "Are you guys suspended?"

We snorted. "No."

Someone muttered, "It's because their dad's a billionaire."

I glared out at the crowd, scanning for who ever had spoken. "No, we didn't get suspended. We got expelled. It has nothing to do with how much money my dad has."

With that we stalked out to the car. When we slipped inside someone spoke. "Took ya's long enough, didn't it?"

I scowled at Baba. "Excuse you? We were in there for three days. First day was to see if we wanted to stay. Second day when we realised how bad the bathroom is we had to find matches and spray paint. Today we had to wait until night to get away with it. Jeez. It was a record, okay?"

"Plus we had to think of a plan. Just get over it. Like you could do better." Lissa snorted.

"You're right, girls. I couldn't have done better. Excellent job." Baba praised, his voice and face full of pride, and, just a hint, of jealousy.

..o.O. End of Flash Back .O.o..

Lissa sat there, thinking, her head tilted to the side. "Hmm... maybe... both? Like, extra embarrassing. You know?" She said a sly grin on her face.

I grinned as well. "Perfect." I quickly emailed the video to my computer and got up Facebook, ready to upload the video. Once it was uploaded I put a caption; Very Interesting English Lesson :P. I grinned at Lissa, who was downloading the video to YouTube. "I'm done, Liss. What about you?"

"I... am... done...right... about... now." She answered and turned and grinned at me. Suddenly she groaned. My head shot up and I looked at her.

"Liss? What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I need blood."

I nodded, holding out my hand to help her up. "C'mon Liss. Well find Tanya or Sal or someone." Tanya and Sal were among the many feeders that lived in our home.

"Okay." She answered, getting up and following me.

After the feeders we sat down again at our computers in my room. "Hmm... looks like everyones' been here." Said Liss, scanning her emails.

She was right. Nearly everyone at school had been and seen the video... and left a comment. Even the teachers had seen the video. Most were about how funny it was and that we did a good job. I smirked. We were going to get Nathan Audrey tomorrow. He was the new kid and didn't know anything about our pranks and that you shouldn't mess with us. He had been spreading rumours that he had dated both of us once and broke both of our hearts. People didn't really believe the rumours but spread them none the less.

Tomorrow we were going to teach him a lesson. No-one spreads rumours about us. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I was sitting there, thinking about tomorrow when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Kizim?" Baba pushed open the door a little. "Lissa? Rose?" We both looked up at him expectantly. "Can you girls meet me in my office in five? Please be quick." He said.

We both nodded. "Of course, Baba." We answered. Lissa has been calling dad 'Baba' since she moved in, it makes her more comfortable to have a parent figure. I was confused. What could be so important that we have to meet in Baba's office?

"Hey, Rose? Do you think we should get changed? You know, in case someone is in there?" Lissa asked, shutting her laptop and standing up.

"Definitely. How bad would it be to walk in there, in your butterfly boxers and no bra on, just a baggy t-shirt, and have a really cute guy sitting there?" I shuddered for a dramatic feel.

"You're right. I would die of embarrassment. Ugh. Shudder worthy." She agreed. We made our way to the closet; where I always kept some of her clothes, so she wouldn't have to walk all the way to her room (which is on the other side of our mansion, if I might add) just to get a pair of clothes if she falls asleep in my room one night. She has the same in her room.

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight black singlet that had 'Talk Shit, Get Hit' in black cursive writing and a pair of black and white wedges. After I was changed I quickly put a brush through my hair, letting my long locks hang down my back. I put some mascara and lip-gloss on, not bothering with eyeliner or eye-shadow.

"Ready Liss?" I called out.

"Yep." She answered, popping the 'p'. She emerged from the bathroom, wearing a soft, baby pink boob-tube that ended just past her butt and hugged her form perfectly. She had a matching pink bow in her hair and black stilettos on, making her even taller.

We hooked our arms together and made our way down stairs toward Baba's office.

"Ready?" I asked my hands on the door, ready to push it open.

Lissa shook her head vigorously. "Yes!" She squealed. "Hot guy here we come!"

I laughed and pushed open the door...


	3. Chapter 2 - Somebody I Used To Know

**Hey Guys! Happy New Year! 2016!**

 **Me: Rose do the disclaimer.**

 **Rose: Um No what if the hot guys hear? Like Disclaimers are LAME.**

 **Me: Rose do it NOW OR there will be no HOT GUYS!**

 **Rose: Fine Mom. Wait is my mum in there?**

 **Me: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!**

 **Rose: Fine, Richelle Mead owns VA and Cherryblossom2198 owns the first 6 chapters and Juebrainmiku is only finishing Cherry's Work. NOW TELL ME IF THERE ARE HOT GUYS!**

 **Me: Not in your dreams.**

 **Enjoy Lovelies.**

 **~Chapter 2~ Somebody That I Used To Know**

Now you're just somebody that I used to know,

Now you're just somebody that I used to know,

Now you're just somebody that I used to know.

Now and then, I think of all the times you screwed me over.

Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done,

But I don't want to live that way; reading in to every word you say...

 **Rose's POV**

We walked through the door to find Janine- ugh- sitting on one of the guest chairs.

"Oh... There are no cute guys? Seriously? I got dressed up for nothing?" Lissa groaned a pout on her perfect mouth. She was wrong, me being the guardian, noticed the guards in every corner and the two guys sitting behind my mother in the guest chair in the shadows. Both were dhampirs and reasonably cute.

I giggled. "Wrong!" I sang. Lissa looked at me like I had two heads. "Ugh. You are such a blonde, Liss. Over there," I pointed to the corner where the boys were. "See?" I added when her eyes grew wide with excitement and realization. She nodded and made her way over to the boys giggling flirtously.

Janine had a shocked look on her face that she had had ever since I called Lissa a blonde. "What?" I snarled. Pissed at how she was looking at me as if I had just kicked a puppy. Her glare filled with more anger when I spoke at her.

"WHAT? That is all you have to say? 'What'? You just spoke to a moroi in a disgusting manner and, need I say, a royal moroi. Have you no manners?" She snarled jumping to her feet halfway through her rant.

I scoffed. "Me? No manners? You think you can just walk into my life and accuse me of no manners?!" I shrieked the last sentence. "I haven't seen you in how many years? Not one letter, phone call or email. And you say I have no manners." Baba, Lissa and the two dhampir boys at the back all had their mouths hanging open. Lissa and Baba because I have never gotten this angry over anything, ever, the two boys' because no-one and I mean no-one, talks to the 'badass' Janine Hathaway like that.

Janine screeched in anger, beyond words. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" She yelled, a vein popping out on her neck, yuck. "I AM YOUR MOTHER!" She yelled spit practically flying out of her mouth. The boys and Lissa cowered in the corner. Abe sat there staring at the mother of his daughter, a look of shock on his face.

"No. You are not my mother. A real mother wouldn't ditch her baby at the god-damned excuse for a school and go about as if nothing happened. You are just the woman who gave birth to me." I snarled. How dare she speak to me like that. "A no-damn, good for nothing bitch."

Everyone gasped. "Kizim." Abe growled. Huh. That's a surprise. It takes a lot to get him angry. "Your mother did what she thought was right, okay? Janine," He turned to my mother. "You have no right to speak to her like that. Now, can we please get to the matter at hand?" He asked, looking at Janine and me.

I nodded and Janine sighed and sat down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sooo... Baba. Why did we come here?" Lissa asked, curiosity coating her soft voice.

"I have decided you will have one more day at this school. You can get expelled or whatever you want tomorrow, whatever you want." He waved his hand in a dismissive matter. "Because after tomorrow you are going to St Vladimir's Academy. You will-" He was cut off by my screech.

"WHAT!" I screeched, jumping out of my chair, knocking it over in the process. "You can't be seriously believe you can send me there! You know I hate it there! Why would you do this to me?' I glared at my father. But… what if dad hadn't wanted to send me there? What if it wasn't his idea? Then who… Janine. " _Janine."_ I snarled her name, pure fury and hate lacing my voice. "How dare you think you can just come here and say that I will got to Vlad's. You. Are. Not. My. Mother." I snarled.

"Gül!" called Lissa as I turned and stormed out of the room.

[Leave her," Abe told Lissa. "I will be right back." He jumped up and ran after me. "Kizim!"

I stopped and whirled around to face him. "What? Baba... I really don't want to go. I mean, come on? You know how much I hate that place." I told him.

He pulled me into a hug. "I know, I know. Look, Kizim. I'm sending you back because I think you are ready." He pulled me away and looked at me. He stood there and searched my face.

I sniffled and wiped away any tears. "You really think so? I mean, I know I'm pretty... but do you think I am ready to face... you know, him."

He hugged me again. "Honey, you're not pretty." A sob escaped my lips. He kissed my forehead.

Lissa's voice spoke out from the dark. "He's right you know. You're not pretty. You're beautiful." I turned to her, a look of gratitude on my face.

I sniffled and wiped away a tear. "Thanks Liss." I held my arms out. She smiled and stepped forward and hugged me. I sniffled. "How do I look? Do I look like I've been crying?" I asked stepping back from the hug.

Lissa looked at me and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "Perfect." She said a smile on her lips. I smiled back.

"Thanks." I said, hooking my arm through hers. "Let's go back. I've decided what we're going to do."

We made our way back to the room and walked in. We both sat down in the guest seats. I glared at Janine (who returned the glare BTW), then looked at dad. "Baba? I have decided. I'll go to Vlad's." A grin broke out on his face. I held up my hand. "On a few conditions." I looked at him.

"Of course. Anything." He answered, nodding his head vigorously.

I held my fingers up, ticking off each thing. "One; I want a nice room, with Lissa. If you can't get me a room with Lissa, than one near her will do. Two; I want shopping privileges. So Lissa and I can go whenever we want. Three; I want to bring Shadow." Shadow was my dark gray, nearly black, Wolf Labrador Cross. He has a fierce protectiveness towards me and anyone close to me. He tends to hate whoever I hate. It brings back good memories...

Oh! I want to bring Dawn! Pleeeease Baba?" She asked using her signature puppy-dog eyes.

I joined in. Queue puppy-dog eyes here. "Pleeeease Baba?" We chorused.

He looked at us both and sighed. Yes! That meant he had given in! He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh... fine. I guess I could..." We squealed, jumping up to run around his desk and hug him.

"Thanks Baba!" We squealed, landing big, sloppy kisses on his cheeks, me on the left, Lissa on the right.

He blushed. "Uhh... it's alright girls. Just remember the rules. You can get in as much trouble as you want tomorrow. Okay?" We nodded.

"Thanks Baba." We waved to the boys at the back couch, gave them a wink and then turned to Janine. I gave her a parting glare (which she returned again), while Lissa gave her a small smile. We turned to Baba. We blew him kisses and made our way out, giggling all the way to my room.

"We should start packing our stuff. Don't you think Rose?" Lissa asked. I chuckled when she picked up her stuff and left.

"Always the reasonable one..." I muttered. I heard Lissa laugh and knew that she had heard me.

I heard that!" She laughed. I grinned. Of course she did...

Mason's POV

Oh my God! Those are some smoking hot babes. I couldn't believe my eyes when they walked through the door and I was so jealous when the kissed Zmey on the cheek. Lucky old bastard. I couldn't believe that the chic with the long brown curly hair actually spoke back to Guardian Janine Hathaway, let alone yell at her. Janine looked like she was about to rip of Brownie's head. I have to admit though, when Brownie was angry it was absolutely sexy.

I was practically flying when Blondie came and sat on my lap and started flirting. Later on when they convinced Zmey to let them bring 'Shadow' and 'Dawn', I have no idea what they are but I'm hoping they're cars or something. But their 'puppy-dog eyes' absolutely melt me. Sooo sexy. Mmm...

"We're here." Stated Janine, pulling up in front of the school's front doors. I snapped out of my day dream. Jamie and I stepped out and turned stiffly towards the car.

"Thank you Guardian Hathaway." We said giving a slight bow and scrambling inside the school.

"God she's freaky. But those babes at Zmey's were hoottttttt." I drew out the word. Jamie shrugged. Macho man doesn't care about nothin'. I rolled my eyes. We turned the corner, making our way to the willow tree where we always hangout.

"Ashford! Laine!" I lifted my head up to see Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov sitting in our usual spot. "How was Hathaway? Scary as usual?" Dimitri smirked.

I grinned at him. "Totally scary. But-"

"What's happenen dudes?" Asked Christian, strolling up to the willow tree and sitting next to Adrian.

I mock glared at him. "I was telling them about our punishment till you rudely interrupted." He smirked at me. "Anyway. We met Zmey and everything then he said he had to go get someone or someones specifically, and a few minutes after he came back these two really hot chicks came in."

Everyone leaned further in, except Jamie. "Where they like smoking hot or just hot?" Asked Adrian, pulling out a clove smoke.

I frowned at him. "Smoking of course. One is a moroi, the other a dhampir. The moroi is tall, long blonde hair, big green eyes, curvy and her bust is probably a C. Very hot. But I personally prefer the dhampir. She's just a bit smaller than Blondie, has waist long curly brown/red hair, big brown eyes, very curvy and about a D." I grinned. All the boys grinned back.

"Anything else we should know?" Asked Christian, his familiar smirk on his face.

I nodded. "Definitely. Brownie's got a temper, although that just makes her hotter. Blondie is very flirty. I think Brownie is as well but she got into a big fight with Janine."

"Seriously? She got in a fight with Janine. Man, that's hot." Dimitri said eyebrows rose.

I nodded. "She's feisty. I don't know why she and Janine had the fight though. I wasn't really payin' attention. Too busy lookin' at Brownie's butt." I blushed.

"'Brownie' as you call her is Janine's daughter. She abandoned 'Brownie' at birth apparently. 'Brownie' doesn't really forgive Janine. In fact, she said and I quote, 'You are not my mother. A real mother wouldn't ditch her baby at the god-damned excuse for a school and go about as if nothing happened. You are just the woman who gave birth to me. A no-damn good for nothing bitch.' I was surprised that she dared to speak to Janine like that. Her name isn't 'Brownie' by the way. Zmey called her Kizim, while 'Blondie', whose name is Lissa or something, called her Gil or Gul or something a rather. It's all confusing." All of us just sat there and looked at Jamie.

"You're confusing." Muttered Christian causing a laugh from everyone, including Jamie.

"I have something else that is interesting. The hot babes... are coming here not tomorrow, but the day after that. How awesome is that?" I said.

The guys all cheered. Definitely awesome. We all grinned at each other.

"And we're picking them up."

Rose's POV

Ugh. All packed. I flopped down on my bed and looked around the room. Tomorrow we were going to get expelled... last day, or not. Way to get expelled, way to get expelled... Got it. I pulled out my IPhone and texted Lissa.

Meet me in my room soon, ok? – R

After nearly a minute my phone buzzed. She had texted back.

B there in 5 – L

I couldn't wait to tell Lissa what the plan for tomorrow was. It was going to be great. I grinned mischievously. They were going to get it...

OMG THESE CLIFFS!

Anyways I'll post another in about 1 hour.

Thanks 4 Reading!


	4. Chapter 3 - Lying

**Hey how did you guys like the last chapter?**

 **Should I continue my disclaimers? I think I'll ask Mason today.**

 **ME: MASON! Get your freckled ass here!**

 **Mason: Yes Jue?**

 **ME: Soo I need you to do the disclaimer and BTW "Brownie" No like U.**

 **Mason: Wait SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME FRECKLES?**

 **ME: JUST DO MY DISCLAIMER!**

 **Mason: Fine! And plz don't make me and Eddie Gay.**

 **ME: Thanks for the Idea Mase.**

 **Mason: *Great, I'm in deep shit***

 **ME: What was that?**

 **Mason: Nothing. DISCLAIMER: VA belongs to Richelle Mead and the first 6 chapters are written by and owned by Cherryblossom2198 but Jue is to complete my relationship with Brownie.**

 **ME: Yea right. Enjoy Guys!**

 **~ Chapter 3 ~ Lying**

Don't stop now; we're ready to go,

We're at the best part of the show.

Turn the lights out, it's over.

The night's just about to explode...

I know you're lying to me 'cause your palms start to sweat

And your knees are getting heavy...

Eyes closed, your lyin' to me, when your heart starts to race,

And your feet are gettin ready.

 **RPOV**

We had just arrived at school for our last day of school. Me dressed in a pair of ripped short-shorts, a white shirt that had 'YOU OVER DID IT DOLL' written on it in faded black writing, a pair of black Gucci sunglasses on my head, a black wallet in my hand, my IPhone in my back pocket, a pair of black stilettos and a black leather jacket. Lissa with a pink blouse on, black suit pants, pink stilettos, a black bow in her hair and a big, black Chanel bag hooked on her elbow. Usually we didn't get dressed up like this, but it was our last day and it had to look expensive so that when we did the prank it would seem it wasn't us.

I jumped out of the driver's side of my red Ferrari, Lissa jumping out of the passengers. We strolled towards the place where the new kid, Dylan Nakumarra, sat with his buddies. I turned to Lissa when we were right in front of the group.

"Hey Liss? I'll meet you inside in a second, okay? I just have to speak to my special boy. Okay?" This was all a part of the plan. All the boys looked at each other, as if to say, 'is she talking about me? Or you?' Lissa nodded.

"I'll meet you in homeroom in a minute." With that she smiled and walked off. I turned around and made my way over to Dylan, a flirty smile on my face.

"Hey Dylan." I batted my eyelashes and strutted over to where he sat. I sat down on his lap and put one arm around his neck while the other was playing with one of his curls. He grinned at me. I smiled flirtily back. Ugh, this is so disgusting. "Sooo... what are you doing for lunch today? If you aren't doing anything... well, maybe you could take me out? I don't know... like a date or something? It will have to be today though cause, well, today is my last day." I looked up from under my eyelashes and gave him a small smile. Time for even more drama.

"Oh, Dylan! I tried to stay away from you... but I couldn't take it anymore! So... will you go out with me?" I gave him a hopeful yet flirty look.

He grinned like he had just won a million dollars. "Sure. Where do you want to go? I'll take you anywhere you want."

I sat there and pretended to think. "OH! I know! My dad's away for the day, he's at some meeting or something a rather today so... you could come to my house. How does that sound?" I asked all the while stroking his face, playing with his shirt or his hair.

A mischievous look flashed across his face. "Okay."

I kissed him square on the lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kissed him again just for effect than jumped up off his lap.

A confused look came onto his face. "Hey Rose. Where are you going?" he stood up. He was about my height, maybe taller, with curly black hair, big gray eyes and a nice tan.

"Oh. Homeroom. School starts in a few minutes." He put his arm around my waist.

"Well then let me walk you there."

I grinned at him. "Why, thank you." We made our way off to homeroom, all the student body looking at Dylan and me with a curious glance. Why are they dating? Since when did they become a couple?

I couldn't help but grin to myself. This is going to be the best prank ever. He dropped me off at homeroom and left. I texted everyone at school, teachers and students. Except Dylan and said to sign in to Facebook at lunch time to get a live feed of an awesome prank and not to tell anyone else because anyone could be the prankee. Instantly I got messages back saying they would and that they were so excited.

I smiled at Lissa who had just gotten off the phone to dad and his friends, letting them in on the prank and what they were to do. She smiled at me.

"All set to go. You got him to go out with you?" She asked a small smug smile on her face. I smirked at her.

"Of course." I gave her the 'look'. "What? Did you think I couldn't do it? Liss let me ask you something, what is one of my many names?"

She pretended to think. "Hmm, let me think... oh! I know!" She held up a finger. "Bitch... Boyfriend Stealer... Vasillisa Dragomir's Best Friend... Queen of Pranking... Flirting Queen?"

"Exactly." We burst into a fit of giggles.

.o.O Time Warp O.o.

After my last class for the morning it was morning tea. I made my way over to Dylan's car, where he was leaning against the bonnet.

"Hey, sexy." I purred walking up and hooking my arms around his neck. Eww... I so didn't want to do this, but it was the best way to get revenge.

He blushed. "You're not so bad yourself." He replied.

"'Not so bad'? Are you serious? I am the Succubus." I said mockingly, popping my hip out to the side and putting a hand on it.

He blushed darker. "Argh... umm...ehhh..." He seemed incapable of forming a full sentence around me. Awe... how cute... and stupid.

"Awe... you're so cute!" I grabbed his hand. "C'mon! We have to go 'cause if they catch us out here it's bye-bye date with me, okay?" He nodded. An idea snuck into my mind. "Hey, umm, Dylan? Can I drive?" He looked like he was fighting what he should do; let me drive... or not. Time to work some magic. "Please?" I pulled out the puppy-dog eyes. "Pretty please with me on top?" I batted my eyelashes.

He laughed. "Sure. Why not?" He threw the keys to my opened hands where they landed square in the middle.

I grinned at him. "Thanks." I jumped in and giggled when I heard what song he was listening to. "Candyman? By Aqua?" I burst into a fit of giggles again.

He blushed darker. "Uhh... yeah. My, arh, cousin left it in here." It was so obvious he was lying but I decided to play along.

"Oh, okay. Has she heard Dr Jones? That's one of my favourites." I said still playing along.

He looked as if he was trying to decide whether he should say something or not. I guess after a while he chose not. I pulled into our driveway. Dylan looked gobsmacked; his mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide and I could have sworn there was a bit of dribble on his chin.

I rolled my eyes and closed his mouth. "Careful. You might catch a few flies." I told him. He looked at me.

"You seriously live here? Oh my God. This is amazing." He said as we walked through the front door.

"Duh, I live here." Our five-star cook, Lawrence, poked his head around the corner, obviously in the prank like all of our staff and my father.

"Oh! Miss Mazur! Your home! I thought you weren't coming home till this afternoon, for lunch. Would you like the usual?" Lawrence asked still playing the loyal servant; he was great at it because he wanted to be an actor if he couldn't become a cook.

"Well I was going to come for lunch but," I reached out and hooked my arm through Dylan's. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a camera hidden in the bushes, live stream to the internet. This is the best! "I have a date with my special boy." I turned to Dylan and fluttered my eyelashes; in return he smiled and blushed.

"Oh! Well congratulations, Miss. Would you like me to bring up anything?" Lawrence asked, pretending he was happy for me.

"Uh, yeah. We'll be down in the theatre. Okay? So can you bring, like, appetizers and stuff?" I asked.

"Yes. I will, Miss." He nodded and turned back into the kitchen, but not before he gave me a wink. I checked to see if Dylan saw but he was too busy looking at the swords hung on the wall. He reached out to touch one.

"Hey! I wouldn't touch that if I was you. They're rigged with alarms that will go straight to my dad, will bring nearly the entire police force down here and will let the guard dogs out in a matter of seconds. So again I wouldn't touch that if you value your life." I told him, my arms crossed over my chest.

His eyes grew wide. "Cool." He breathed.

I rolled my eyes and started playing the whole 'ditsy-girl-in-love'. "Come on. The theatre is down this way." I grabbed his hand in mine and dragged him down the hall. I stopped outside one of the doors and looked inside. "Oh. Hey Uncle Bruce. When did you get home?"

Uncle Bruce looked up. "Hey beautiful. Uh, I got home about an hour ago? Yeah, that's right, about an hour ago. How was your day so far? I know you're not finished school yet." He pointed an accusing finger at me. I laughed and put my hands up above my head.

"Busted." I laughed again and so did he. Dylan stood beside me nervously. "No, school hasn't finished yet, it's just morning tea. So Dylan and I came here to eat something and watch a movie."

Uncle Bruce pretended to notice Dylan for the first time and was looking him up and down. I'm pretty sure I heard Dylan gulp. Uncle Bruce finally spoke. "You boy seem okay. But," He held up a hand when Dylan tried to speak. "You break here heart and not only will I break your neck I'll break your next girlfriend's as well."

Dylan looked like he was about to crap himself. I spoke at Uncle Bruce with a fake frown on my face. "Uncle Bruce. Don't. He won't will you, Cupcake?" I turned to Dylan. He shook his head so fast I was surprised it didn't go flying off. "Anyway. We better be going. Come on, Honey." I led him out of the room. On my way out I noticed a camera pen on the table. Huh. Smart.

I lead him to my father's office. It had 'Abe Mazur's Office; if you're not invited go away.' A few years ago Lissa and I had scribbled 'ZMEY' on the door. Zmey means snake in Russian, one of the many languages Lissa and I spoke. Dylan shuddered and stopped walking. He started to shake his head really fast. "Oh, no. No, no, no. I thought you said that we were going to the theatre. Not your dad's office."

"We are. But the keys for the theatre are in Baba's office."

A confused look came onto his face. "Baba?"

Oops. I forgot they don't know what Baba means. "Yeah. Baba means father in Turkish. Sorry, I forgot that no one else knows about that. That I'm part Turkish, I mean."

He nodded. "Now I understand." He took a step back. "But I'm still not going in there."

I rolled my eyes. "He's not here, remember? He's in Bangkok or something." I grabbed his hand and with my free hand the handle of the door. "Come on scaredy pants. I'm here... and holding your hand so you can't get scared now. Okay?"

He nodded. "Okay." He whispered.

When I opened the door I went in first, dragging Dylan behind me, an evil grin on my face, which he couldn't see BTW. We went around the corner of the office to where I knew my Baba and a few of his 'gangster' pals were waiting.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dylan screamed when we rounded the corner and my dad and his friends were sitting there with guns pointed at us. Suddenly there was a dripping noise.

Frank, one of my dad's closest friends', started laughing. He was laughing so hard he went bright red. "Daisy here peed himself!" He gawfed. Soon everyone else joined in, because like he said, Dylan had peed himself. So that's what the dripping noise was... gross. I shuddered.

"Eww! You... peed... yourself!" I got out between laughs. Dylan just stood there nearly crying. Eventually we stopped laughing.

"Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur! Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Asked Baba playing the grumpy father, even though he was trying not to laugh. I looked at Dylan.

"Yes. Dylan?" He looked at me. "I don't love you. Never have, never will. It was all just a big prank. So... yeah, gotcha!" I waved my hands around my head. Dylan looked heartbroken. I rolled my eyes. "Get over it honey buns. It was just a joke. God. You would think we killed a puppy and then had hot dogs with it being the sausage." His bottom lip started to quiver. Oh shit. What am I going to do? I can so not turn up to school with a guy who is sobbing hysterically and smells like pee ... OH! I know! "Jana!" I yelled out. A small woman with shoulder length brown hair in a pony tail rushed out. "Can you please take Dylan here to school after you, arh, clean him up?" She nodded and grabbed the arm of the now sobbing Dylan and left the room.

"Okay Baba, I better be off." I told him, kissing him on the cheek. "See you later." I said with a wink. Getting the double meaning in my words he gawfed. A few minutes later I was pulling up in front of school. As I walked to the canteen I was applauded, cheer at and praised by the other students. Ahh... I sighed, to be queen again. Now part two... getting expelled. I sought out Lissa when I entered the canteen. I walked over to her.

"ROSE!" She squealed, runny up and practically jumping onto me.

"Oomph!" I gasped when she ran into me.

Lissa blushed. "Soz Rose honey but it's just so cool! Our vid has only been on YouTube for all of about five minutes and it's already viral! This is so awesome!"

"OH MY GOD!" I squealed playing along. "How many views Liss?" I asked putting my hands on her shoulders to stop her bouncing so high she would go through the roof.

"Uh, at the moment? I don't know, just let me check." She whipped out her phone and had a look. A grin broke out on her face. "Over six thousand." She giggled.

"Hehe. Time for part two." I grinned evilly. I walked over to the tuckshop line and waited there. I pretended to drop my phone, not picking it up. When a girl bent to pick it up, I screamed. In the corner of the canteen I saw Lissa with her phone, videotaping it all. "Hey! That's my phone your stealing! Help! Help! This- this- monster just tried to steal my phone! You are a horrible person!" I shouted at the girl, who looked like she was just about to break down in tears. "I hope you rot in hell!" Okay, I guess I was getting a bit dramatic. One of the teachers came, gave me my phone and took the girl off, who was now crying.

After eating my lunch I stretched and yawned. "Ugh. Liss, toilets?" She nodded getting up. When we walked into the toilets all the girls scurried out, even the older ones. When we had made sure all the stalls were empty I proceeded to pull out firecrackers, streamers and spray paint. We put firecrackers in the bin, streamers everywhere and proceeded to right rude comments, lyrics from our favourite songs, funny pictures and quotes and signed our names everywhere. I turned to Lissa.

"Finished?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay then, quickly use the fire magic to light the crackers and let's get out of here." She nodded and flicked her hands at each of the bins, causing a sizzling sound and a burnt rope and rubber smell to start filling the room.

"RUN!" We shouted, bursting through the doors out into the hallway. Everyone turned to watch us run down the hall like mad people. We stopped and turned when we were far way not to get burnt but were close enough to see. Everyone just looked at us for a little more when they started to continue off to class. There was a massive explosion that caused everyone in the corridor to scream and drop to the ground. Everyone except Lissa and I though, who leaned closer to see what was happening.

The bathroom doors, which were glass, were swinging wildly as the fire crackers went off, sending bright flashing lights throughout the hallway. People had now gotten over the screaming and had sat up or were standing up to see what was happening in the bathroom. When it finished everyone turned to look at us. I shrugged, grabbed Lissa's arm and started to pull her away from the bathroom at which she had a goofy grin on her face. I rolled my eyes. Hmm, I was doing that a lot today. "C'mon Liss. We gotta leave before the-" I was cut off by a deep stern voice.

"Before what, Miss Mazur?" Asked Mr Henley, a bossy ass teacher whose hobby was to follow me and give me detention. The other students in the hall cringed.

I stood taller and held my ground. "Before the smoke makes my eyes water and the smoke alarms go off and the water sprinklers mess up my hair. What do you think I was talkin about you asshat? The weather?" I snarled, having put up with his shit for a few months now. We hadn't done anything majorly bad apart from when I put the sports coach in a wheel chair 'cause I found out he was a major perv and had put cameras in the girls changing room. I was now sick of all his crap and was going to give him a piece of my mind.

He growled and turned to look out at the students in the hall. "Who did that to the toilets?" He roared. None of the students said anything. He growled again and stomped in there. A few seconds later there was an angry shriek and he came storming out of the bathroom. "You two," He said grabbing our arms. "What have you got to say for yourselves before I take you to the principal's office? Anything you say or do will be held against you."

Lissa snorted. "What are you? A police officer? Geeze. I'm calling my lawyer, sir." She told him with a mocking tone that turned his face as red as a tomato. He shook her. "CHILD ABUSE!" She screeched over and over again till he let her go. She humped. "Look what you did to my hair, you inconsiderate asshole." She told him fixing up her now messy hair.

I laughed till he gave me the death stare. "What you lookin at, punk?!" I snarled. "What do I have to say about what we just did?" As I was talking I held out my fingers counting. "One, it was absolutely awesome. Two, the toilets were crap and needed a makeover anyway. And three, I was saying earlier that you're a fascist asshole and that we had to leave before the teachers came. But to late they're here and they saw the whole thing." I told him with a smirk. This was too good to be true. Thank the Lord - not that I'm religious or anything.

I had noticed that the teachers were here when he started to shake Lissa. I just pretended to not notice them until I had gotten my point across. Mrs Dusken, the principal spoke up. "Mr Henley, if I was you I would let the poor child go." Mr Henley slowly turned around.

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I'll go pack up my office."

"That would be smart, Mr Henley." He nodded and walked off.

Lissa and I waved at him. "Bye Mr Henley!" We called. "It was fun knowing you!" He turned and glared at us. We giggled.

"Girls!" We stopped and turned to Mrs Dusken.

"Yes, Miss?" Asked Lissa feigning innocence.

"My office. Now." Mrs Dusken told her, her voice stern.

I sniggered. "Busted." Mrs Dusken turned her cold stare on me.

"You are coming to my office as well." This time it was Lissa's turn to snigger.

.o.O Time Warp O.o.

"Now girls, do you understand what you did wrong?"

"Yes." Lissa and I were sitting in front of Mrs Dusken's desk while she gave us the 'speech'. I decided to tune her out. After a while Lissa leaned forward.

"You will let us have lunch before you send us home, won't you? They're selling donuts today, Rose's favourite. And lemon slice, my favourite. Won't you let us have lunch and then send us home?" I could tell by the way she was talking that she was using compulsion.

Mrs Dusken sighed. "Uh, I guess so. But as soon as lunch is finished you come straight here and I call your father. Understand?" We nodded. "Good. Of you go." We picked up our bags and left the office.

"Thanks Liss." I said as we made our way towards the cafeteria.

"No probs, Rose. I know how much you love your donuts." I nodded.

"Definitely." I sighed. After getting our donuts and lemon slice we made our way over to our table where everyone knows not to sit. Except now there were three people were sitting in our seats. "Hey," I snarled when we reached our table. Lissa stood to my right, a pissed look on her face. "You can't sit here. This is our table." The three people looked up. I noticed that they were all boys and that two of them where from the other night; they were the ones who Lissa had been flirting with while I had a screaming match with Janine. I had no idea who the third one was. He was definitely a moroi, tall, well built with light green eyes like Lissa and messy blonde hair. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You two," I sat down across from them. "What are you doing here and who the hell is that?" I asked pointing to the blonde guy with them.

The ranga spoke up. "That's Adrian. My name is Mason and this is Jamie."

"Hmph. What do you want?" Growled Lissa. She was obviously pissed.

"We found that vid you posted earlier today with that boy. Funny, by the way. But that is beside the point." Jamie said taking Lissa and I in with an appraising look, like he was trying to see why we were being cold hearted bitches. "We just have to wait for two others before we can tell you what we are doing here. Ah. Here they are now." I had just finished my donut and Lissa her slice when two guys walked up.

The first was moroi. He was tall, taller than Lissa, and had piercing blue eyes like ice and dark black hair in a shaggy do to top it off. He was buff, as buff as a moroi could get, and had what looked like a permanent sneer on his lips. His ice cold gaze softened when it landed on Lissa. Aww... cute.

Lissa's voice spoke in my mind. The guy with the blue eyes is cute. Can I have dibs?

I nodded, a small up-down of my head that was barely noticeable. I noticed everyone in the room was staring at us. I glared at a couple of kids who quickly turned away.

The second was obviously a dhampir. He was really tall, and I mean really, he towered over me, nearly double my height, he had broad shoulders and strong arms, you could see his six-pack through his tight navy shirt, long brown hair that fell to his shoulders and a chiselled jaw and cheek bones. He was hot, to put it simply.

Adrian spoke up. "The asshat with the blue eyes is Christian and the dick with the long hair is Dimitri." I stiffened. Dimitri? Shit.

I put on a flirty grin and turned to Adrian. "Dimitri? As in Dimitri Belikov?"

He frowned. "Yeah. Do you two know each other?"

Dimitri looked puzzled. Good. "No. I don't know her. Should I?" He asked looking at me.

"I think you should." I purred getting out of my seat and walking around the table to him.

He sighed when I stood right in front of him. "I wish I did remember beautiful. What's your name?"

"Rose." I breathed seductively.

He sighed again. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

I glared at him. "That's not what you said last time."

His eyes opened wider and I could feel everyone in the cafeteria lean closer in anticipation. They could practically smell the fight. "Last time?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Asked Lissa with a pissed off look on her face.

"No. Should I?" He was looking really confused now.

"Yes, Dimitri, you should. I am the girl who you told in year seven she was ugly and no one would love her. I am the girl whose heart you broke." Everyones' eyes at the table went big, and I mean really big.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" Asked Dimitri, a look of surprise on his face.

"Yes. But it's Mazur now." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"But you were ugly." He said with a surprised tone. Ohh! That is it! I pulled back my fist and let it fly.

 **Oh how lovely. Simply FANTASTIC! Girl Power!**

 **Dimitri deserved that didn't he? Well anyone want Lissa and Christan Fluff? Maybe Lissa and Dimitri POV's? Tell me! REVIEW**


End file.
